


One last time

by ChibiFightFu



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Gen, Sad in a way, also kinda.., kinda Luke/Luke relationship but nothing romantic, not angsty but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiFightFu/pseuds/ChibiFightFu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seperating from his friends at the end of the game but before speaking to Lorelei Luke gets the chance to speak to his past self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One last time

He promised he would come back but would he be able to? With his body like this? With him straining himself to the extreme?  
Luke slashed his sword into the ground, just like he did on top of the Tower of Rem, activating his Hyperresonance for what maybe would be the last time. It was time to change the world back to how it was, to how it should be.  
He was embraced by a light and it felt like he relived his life up until now. He saw his old self before he set out on a journey, more forcefully than willingly, and he imagined what his old self would think if he saw him right now. He had changed so much after all…  
  
The next second Luke was standing in the garden of his home, in front of him his past self crouching over something. When he heard footsteps rustling through the grass the past Luke turned his head, his eyes widening when he saw himself standing right before him. Luke could tell his long-haired version was about to yell, it was himself after all, so he hurried to shut his mouth with his hand.  
This was a memory, created only by himself, there was no way him screaming would have any effect of course but it may make things easier.  
His past self was mumbling into his hand, his eyes shooting daggers at him as he tried to grasp the situation. When future Luke finally retracted his hand his opponent asked him who he was.  
He put on a sad smile, not sure how to answer this question faithfully. He went with the simplest answer of “I am you”.  
“Don’t treat me like an idiot!”, was the answer. “I’m right here!”  
“Luke”, it felt weird calling someone your own name. “You will have to change soon. Don’t make the same mistakes I did.”  
Luke was giving him a doubtful glare and he could understand. He was himself after all.  
“You will experience some hard times but you will gain friends… Treasure them, trust them and don’t betray _their_ trust. And… be honest with yourself. You hurt people a lot more than you think…”, he concluded quietly.  
His younger self remained unconvinced, so he decided to leave him be. He said what he wanted to say, it was up to him now if he wanted to believe or not believe and thus he placed his hand on the long-haired Luke’s shoulder and felt a slight prickling upon doing so. Judging from his other self’s expression he felt it too.  
With a last grin the short-haired Luke faded into the light once again.

“Live”, he said before he disappeared entirely.

 

“Luke!”, someone called him. “You okay? You were struggling in your sleep!”  
When Luke opened his eyes he was lying in his bed, Guy’s voice coming from somewhere behind, where he knew the window was located.  
“Man, that was a weird dream”, he mumbled. “I’m living just fine!”  
“Did you say something?”, his friend asked.  
“Nah”

Somewhere in his heart unrest was trying to get the better of him but he ignored it.

“I’m fine. I don’t need a dream to tell me what to do…”

**Author's Note:**

> And thus Luke's journey began once again.  
> He will make the same mistakes again and things will repeat themselves, leaving Luke to change, again.
> 
> I don't know about you but imagining this makes me sad...


End file.
